The instant invention relates to fastener attaching machines and more particularly to an apparatus for assembling speed lacers on sheet materials such as those used in the manufacture of boots, shoes and the like.
It has been found that for certain types of footwear, such as work boots, combat boots and the like, it is desirable to provide lacing assemblies which can be quickly and easily manipulated for securing the footwear on the feet of wearers thereof. In this connection, it has been found that the use of speed lacers which provide inwardly projecting loop-shaped lacing eyelets along the front lacing portions or strips of boots for receiving lacers therethrough can be utilized for providing highly effective lacing assemblies which are rapidly operable for securing footwear on the feet of wearers. Speed lacers are normally formed in generally U-shaped configurations, and they generally each comprise an arch-shaped end portion and a pair of spaced legs which extend therefrom terminating in spaced, substantially parallel apertured clamping discs. A speed lacer of this type is assembled on the lacing portion or strip of a boot by first positioning the speed lacer so that the clamping discs thereof are disposed adjacent opposite sides of the lacing strip and so that the arch-shaped end portion and the legs of the speed lacer project outwardly from the adjacent edge of the lacing strip to define a loop therealong. A pair of opposed dies are then operated at a first work station so that they engage the clamping discs of the speed lacer to deform it to a clamping position wherein the clamping discs thereof are in clamping engagement with opposite sides of the lacing strip. Thereafter, the dies are disengaged from the clamping discs, and a punch is operated at a second work station for punching an aperture in the lacing strip which is aligned with the apertures in the clamping discs. The punch is then removed from the speed lacer, and the speed lacer is riveted to the lacing strip at a third word station by means of a rivet which extends through the apertures in the clamping discs of the speed lacer. While this general procedure for assembling speed lacers on the lacing strips of boots and the like has been automated to some extent, it has generally required at least three separate operations at three separate work stations for each speed lacer; and hence this procedure for assembling and punching speed lacers has been relatively time consuming and costly. While other apparatus have been heretofore available which have been operative for assembling speed lacers on sheets at single work stations, they have not been operative for both assembling speed lacers and for punching apertures in the sheets with punches; but instead they have required the use of one-piece, self-punching rivets for securing the speed lacers on the sheets. In this connection, it has generally be found that one-piece, self-punching rivets are less than entirely effective for permanently securing speed lacers on sheets, such as the lacing strips of boots, where they are likely to receive harsh service.
The instant invention provides a highly-effective method and apparatus for assembling a speed lacer on a sheet, such as a lacing strip of a boot. More specifically, the apparatus of the instant invention comprises means for receiving and positioning a speed lacer in an aligned position at a work station, first and second die means engageable with the clamping discs of the speed lacer for urging the clamping discs together so that the speed lacer is deformed to a clamping position, wherein when a sheet is received between the clamping discs, the clamping discs clampingly engage opposite sides of the sheet, and punch means operative through the first die means for punching an aperture in the sheet which is aligned with the apertures in the clamping discs when the first and second die means are in engagement with the clamping discs and the clamping discs are in the clamping position on the sheet. The preferred embodiment of the apparatus further comprises an elongated feed block having a feed channel therein which terminates adjacent the work station, and a feed finger which is slidably received in the feed channel for advancing speed lacers to the work station. The means for positioning a speed lacer at the work station preferably comprises a positioning pin which is disposed in substantially transverse relation to the feed channel adjacent the work station, and the feed finger is operative for feeding a speed lacer to the work station so that it is received on the positioning pin, and for engaging the speed lacer to urge the inner side of the arched end portion thereof into engagement with the positioning pin. Further, in the preferred embodiment, means is provided for feeding a series of speed lacers to the feed finger in the feed channel, and the feed finger is reciprocally operative in the feed channel for feeding sequential speed lacers to the positioning pin at the work station. Further, means is preferably provided for controlling the operation of the feed finger, the first and second die means, and the punch means, so that when a sheet is positioned in a desired orientation between the clamping discs of a speed lacer at the work station and the apparatus is manually actuated, the first and second die means operate to secure the speed lacer in the clamping position on the sheet, and then the punch means automatically operates to punch an aperture in the sheet, and so that as soon as the speed lacer is thereafter removed from the work station, the feed finger operates to advance a new speed lacer to the work station. Further, in the preferred embodiment, the controlling means comprises a depressible sensor pin mounted adjacent the work station and oriented so that when an assembled speed lacer is removed from the positioning pin, it engages and depresses the sensor pin to provide an indication of the removal of the assembled speed lacer from the positioning pin, and the controlling means is operative for controlling the feed finger so that it advances another speed lacer to the positioning pin whenever the sensor pin has been depressed. Still further, in the preferred embodiment, the first die means comprises a first die element and a first die actuating assembly comprising a first die piston and a first die cylinder for moving the first die element toward and away from the second die element, and a bore extends axially through both the first die element and the first die actuating assembly. The punch means preferably extends axially through the first die actuating assembly, and it comprises a punch element which travels in the bore in the first die element and a punch actuating assembly comprising a second die piston and a second die cylinder for moving the punch element toward and away from the second die element through the bore in the first die element. Still further, the second die actuating assembly is preferably disposed on the opposite side of the first die actuating assembly from the work station, and the punch element preferably extends through the first die actuating assembly.
The method of the instant invention comprises the steps of positioning a speed lacer in a predetermined orientation on a sheet, engaging the clamping discs of the speed lacer with a pair of dies to deform it to a clamping position wherein the clamping discs thereof are in clamping engagement with the sheet, punching an aperture in the sheet which is aligned with the apertures in the clamping discs, the punching operation being carried out utilizing a punch which is operative through one of the dies while the dies are still in engagement with the clamping discs of the speed lacer, and disengaging the dies and the punch from the speed lacer and the sheet. Accordingly, the method of the instant invention can be carried out at a single work station, and it can be effectively utilized for assembling speed lacers on sheets, such as the lacing strips of boots or the like. After the method has been completed, a rivet or the like may be assembled in the aperture in the clamping discs and the sheet in accordance with heretofore-known methods in order to permanently secure the speed lacer to the sheet.
It is seen, therefore, that the apparatus and method of the instant invention can be effectively utilized for securing speed lacers on sheets such as the lacing strips of boots. Further, since a speed lacer can be secured on a sheet and an aperture which is aligned with the apertures in the clamping discs of the speed lacer can be punched in the sheet at the same work station, substantial reductions in the amount of time and expense required to assemble the speed lacer on the sheet are realized when the method and apparatus of the instant invention are utilized. Further, since the apparatus of the instant invention utilizes highly-effective and accurate positioning means for positioning speed lacers at a work station, it can be effectively automated for rapid assembly operations, wherein as soon as a first speed lacer has been assembled on a sheet and the sheet and the speed lacer have been removed from the work station, a second speed lacer is fed to the work station to be assembled on the sheet.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective apparatus for assembling a speed lacer on a sheet prior to the assembly of a rivet in the speed lacer.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective apparatus for assembling speed lacers on boots.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an apparatus for assembling a speed lacer on a sheet prior to the assembly of a rivet in the speed lacer, wherein the speed lacer is moved into a position of clamping engagement with the sheet, and an aperture is punched in the sheet which is aligned with the apertures in the clamping discs of the speed lacer at a single work station.
An even further object of the instant invention is to provide an effective method of assembling a speed lacer on a sheet.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.